Whistle While Your Squirrel Works
Whistle While Your Squirrel Works SpongeBob badly injures his hand while Squidward gets a new girlfriend Season: 5 Episode: 5 Total Episode Count: 85 Prod. no.: 4ACX35 Featuring: Squidward, Plankton, Debbie, SpongeBob, Sandy Also Appearing: Pearl, Patrick, Oopie, Angela, Fred Rechid, Tom Smith, John Fishly, Buzz Killington, Mr. Cohen, Debbie's friends, The Lord of the Darkness, Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman Plot: Fred comes back from the Gulf with fireworks. Before SpongeBob has enough time to tell Fred the very long name of the firework bomb he has made, the fireworks explode, severing and scattering SpongeBob's fingers. SpongeBob must then collect his fingers so that they can be reattached. Later, it's closing time at The Drunken Clam but SpongeBob and the crew are not ready to stop drinking yet, so they continue the alcohol consumption at the Pawtucket Brewery. Once SpongeBob returns to work, he is scolded by his supervisor, Angela, who tells him that his productivity has waned. SpongeBob explains that his injured hand is to blame, but Angela still says he has to improve or he will be fired. Sandy comes to brewery to help SpongeBob get caught up at work by typing for him while his hand heals. In the office, SpongeBob imangines Sandy is his secretary and begins to sexually harass her in an attempt to convince her to have sex with him in the office. She eventually complies, and unexpectedly enjoys it. Meanwhile, Squidward tells Plankton that he has been dating a girl named Debbie, but he doesn't want Plankton to meet her. Plankton is convinced that the reason for this is that Debbie is ugly, but Squidward introduces Plankton to Debbie to prove that she is actually attractive. Plankton soon discovers that the real reason Squidward didn't want him to meet Debbie is because she is a stereotypical "dumb blonde". Squidward is teased by Sandy for dating someone so dense when Plankton tricks her into coming over to the house for dinner, and Squidward later admits that the relationship is based on sex and that he should end it soon. Plankton encourages Squidward to break up with her, but when Squidward goes to her house to do so (while Plankton waits in the car,) he is distracted by her nudity and ends up having sex with her instead. The episode ends with Plankton singing along with Gary Numan's "Cars," changing the lyrics to "Squidward had sex with a really dumb girl," etc. as the pair drive away. Cutaways #"There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" #SpongeBob's po*n hiding place #The Lord of Darkness #Boston-area book report #Buzz Killington I #When two people are alone #''Our American Cousin'' #Danny DeVito & Reah Perlman Trivia *This is the first episode to break the fourth wall during the opening sequence. *The FOX edited version of this episode has Plankton sarcastically asking Squidward if Debbie's parents are brother and sister after listening to hr airheaded statemnts (the "brother/sister" line was also used in the FOX promos for this episode). On Nick@Nite, the original line "Is she retarded?" is used. Deleted Scenes #Aquaman's assistant #Seal grates cheese Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Ccff.png|French title card Tngg.png|Japanese title card CCN.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 5